User talk:Cinderpelt1234
Please do not name all of your characters "Cinderkit", "Cinderpaw", ect. It will result in problems. ⒸloudⒹash 21:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you really shouldn't be on wikis if you are under 10. Under 13 is illegal but no one pays any attention to that. And please use proper grammar. ⒸloudⒹash 21:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) By removing the info you don't really erase it. The wiki automatically keeps a record of every edit you make. ⒸloudⒹash 21:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I don't ban if users are under the age of 13. :) But don't post your age on any other wiki because it is breaking the law and someone will report you either to the leader of the wiki or community central. ⒸloudⒹash 21:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi! :) I would like to note that Warriors Wiki doesn't like users to have their images as another person's icon, due to copyright. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Where you go? Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh :( maybe refresh? Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) can you rp the kittypets roleplay? Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) oh, but are you gonna edit kittypet roleplay? Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:46, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Facetime me on iphone. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi im on chat :) Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Please stop spamming the KP RP with that cat picture. It is against the rules and you can get banned if this continues. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Srrysly? I think I can spell. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:01, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I type fast, so I often miss keys when I type. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:19, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Why are you being a hater and spamming the other admin's talk pages with dumb messages? I never curse on here, maybe just once in a while on chat when I am really mad. Plus, just because Moss spells "medic" wrong once or twice because she is typing fast isn't a felony. You constantly use quotes wrong and use awful grammar, so why should you yell at others when you can't even use simple grammar? Plus, Prickle is making a joke when she says she lives on Pluto. You are breaking both rule number two and rule number three now, http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:14, October 17, 2012 (UTC) It shouldn't matter that "be nice to others" is in the rules or not, you should know to do that already. Yelling at people and being mean isn't funny and it isn't a joke, http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:34, October 18, 2012 (UTC) O.K, first I can barely read the first post because the grammar is so bad. It strongly disappoints me that you have to make others feel bad when you are angry. That's called being a bully, and it is sad and pathetic. Then you try and kiss my butt to try and make me forgive you which I hate. I will not ban you, but you better apologize to all of the users you were being mean to. Especaily Moss because she is easily one of the best writers on this wiki and saying that she is bad at it isn't nice at all. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC) You here? Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi want me to make a page for Furball? http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Brother:_WindClan_(Week_One) Read tis I made it :) 01:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey bella, lets go to my wiki. 02:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Meet me in chat 02:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) http://warriorcats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Warriorcats:_Roleplay_Wiki here it is! Faolanmacduncan 05:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You have been caught stealing a person's deputy position in EnchantedClan. Do not do this again, or you will be baned. Icewish ♥ 01:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) No one say I couldn't use my own wiki to advertise, so.... Please join The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki :D It is a warriors RP site much like this one, but this one died, so you know :/ Anyways, here is a link if you would like to join:http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity